Ejo Jo
Ejo Jo is a character in BoBoiBoy. Overview He wears a Red Combat Armor Suit, he has 2 colored Red of lines below in his eyes. His eyes are Color Red. Episode 27 He appeared in a Spaceship in Outer Space with Bago Go, he said that he had bought Adu Du's Spaceship to Ejo Jo, instead but Bago Go said that he should not keep too much money. Episode 29 After Bago Go had left, Ejo Jo tested if Adu Du's Spaceship is working and it did, he started to search something. In there, he found the information about BoBoiBoy and Cocoa. Episode 36 He got the full information about Adu Du, Probe, Computer, BoBoiBoy and his friends. He were also connected with Adu Du but sometimes, he gets angry. Adu Du attempted to stop his plan from going to Earth by telling him about BoBoiBoy and his friends' had powers but he failed to tell him. Episode 37 He was on his way to the Earth. In the last scene of the episode, his spaceship has landed over BoBoiBoy's school. Episode 38 He attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends. Then, he asked BoBoiBoy to give Ochobot and his powers. He also destroyed BoBoiBoy's school and kidnapped BoBoiBoy's friends (except Fang). Episode 39 Ejo Jo first contact Adu Du with his Computer to find out where are BoBoiBoy and Fang. Then, he watche Boboiboy's classmates and Papa Zola being electrecuted by Ejo jo himself. After he learns Boboiboy and Fang's location, he sent his battle robot Petai to defeat BoBoiBoy and Fang. But despite BoBoiBoys Lightning, Cyclone and Earthquake effort to defeat Petai but they failed. However, just as Petai is about to finish the 3 Boboiboy, Fang intervine and used his Shadow dragon and destroy Petai with it. When Ejo jo discovered this, he rushed outside his spaceship and put his suit of armor. Carrying Gopal, Ying and Yaya's Power Band and declare that he will defeat BoBoiBoy, leading up to third season of the series. Informations * He is the third alien character released in the series, the others were Adu Du and Bago Go. * He is also the third character to be voiced by Noriman Saffian (Adult Passenger , Mr.Biscuit) * In Episode 23, he was mentioned by Computer, she said that if Adu Du spread the news that he had found Cocoa Power on Earth, The General and the rest of the aliens of Ata Ta Tiga will follow him on Earth which was Adu Du and Probe are worrying about. * He is one of the new characters of the Series. * Although Ejo jo may have information about BoBoiBoy and his friends powers, Ejo jo never found out what's Boboiboy and his friends weaknesses. * Before, he is a former elite soldier from planet Ata Ta Tiga that kicked out as many violations as a result of big-headed attitude and failure to follow orders. Spaceship Ejo Jo has a Big Red Battleship-9800. Adu Du's Spaceship also fits there. This ship could possibly be armed with lots of weapons since he is the General Commander of Planet Ata Ta Tiga to protect himself. Appearances * Episode 27 *Episode 29 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 See Also Ejo Jo's Spaceship Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-21h01m54s194.png|Ejo Jo bullying Adu Du Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-22h10m30s9.png|Seeing Adu Du's Spaceship vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m07s173.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m17s22.png|Ejo Jo's Outfit vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m20s49.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m22s74.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m38s235.png|Ejo Jo finds out that Adu Du had found Cocoa on Earth Cute Ejo Jo.png|Ejo Jo with his happy face Ejo Jo with Petai.png|Ejo Jo with Petai. 69205_223758897770512_1099770462_n.jpg|Ejo Jo almost attacked by BoBoiBoy Lightning. Shocked Ejo Jo.png|Ejo Jo shocked when Shadow Dragon ate Petai Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-21h26m45s24.png|Ejo Jo wearing his Armor Suit Trivia *He looks like Adu Du, but has a manlier face and a red line (possibly a scar) *Like Adu Du and Bago Go, his eyes were yellow when he first appeared. *There are rumors that Ejo Jo was one of the famous team of mercenaries on the Planet Ata Ta Tiga. ms:Ejo Jo Jo tl:Ejo Jo Category:Ejo Jo Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies